He's Still a Dwarf at Heart
}} Durkon wields his newfound power wisely. Cast * Roy Greenhilt ◀ ▶ * Elan ◀ ▶ * Belkar Bitterleaf ◀ ▶ * Durkon Thundershield ◀ ▶ * Bandit Clan of Wooden Forest ** Eyepatched Bandit ◀ ** Mustached Bandit ◀ ** Dark Guard Bandit ◀ ** Light Guard Bandit ◀ ** Short-Haired Bandit Girl ◀ ** Elf Bandit ◀ Transcript Durkon: Wake up, Roy. Ye are tha last ta be healed today! Durkon: Cure Critical Wounds! Roy: Wha—Durkon?? Durkon: Tha's Bandit King Durkon to you, laddie! Roy: Part of me wants to know the story behind that, while the other, smarter part of me knows it's better off in ignorance. Roy: Well, it's at least nice to see that you've calmed down about the trees. Durkon: Aye, lad. I've sent twenty of me best bandit warriors to hold the perimeter against the terrible tree invaders. Cut to the bandits holding the perimeter. Eyepatched Bandit: So. Mustached Bandit: Ayup. Cut back to the party. Elan holds a sandwich. Durkon: And while ye were unconscious, I had tha Bandit Trailblazer draw us a map to tha lost meteor, tha Bandit Quart'rmast'r replenish our supplies, an' tha Bandit Sandwich Artisan prepare a light lunch fer tha road. Elan: Mmmm! Tuna salad! Belkar: This is sweet! Now we've got a bunch of lackeys to hang out and do stuff for us! Durkon: Nay, laddie, thar be one more order I need to give here. Durkon: Attention! Banditry's na tha answer ta yer problems. 'Tis wrong and also dangerous. Ye are surround'd by deadly trees an' ye have na sufficient force ta make a real go of it. One a' these days, yer just gonna end up trying to rob like a level 16 fighter by accident and get massacred. Durkon: Thus, fer yer own safety, I order ye to all leave tha forest an' return ta the lives ye left behind. Dark Guard Bandit: So wait... you're breaking up the bandit clan? Durkon: Aye, lad. Run home ta yer family, they be waitin' for ye, I reckon. Roy: Wow, Durkon, I'm impressed. Giving up all that power, just to ensure the safety of your followers. Belkar: Well there goes my plan to have them all fight to the death for our amusement... Durkon: Thor teaches us ta work fer our own bounties, na ta take them off tha backs o' others. Durkon: Sure I could have used tha bandits fer me personal gain, but how would tha make me any differ'nt than tha sorcerer lass or her pa? A bandit shows up with a giant tankard of beer on a cart. Durkon: It's tha kind o' selflessness when tempted tha separates tha wise from tha foolish, I think. Light Guard Bandit: Sir, before we go, where would you like your giant gold tankard filled with beer? Durkon: Right there is fine, lad. D&D Context * Level 20 is the highest level in the Player's Handbook, so 16 is considered a high-level adventurer. * [http://www.d20srd.org/srd/spells/cureCriticalWounds.htm Cure Critical Wounds] is 4th-level Cleric spell that restores HP. Trivia * "WWTD?" is found inscribed at the bottom of the golden tankard. Durkon has the initialism in his divine focus, as seen in #73. * This is the final appearance of the Light Guard Bandit, Dark Guard Bandit, and the Short-Haired Bandit Girl. They first appeared in #152. * This is the final appearance of Mustached Bandit and Eyepatched Bandit. They first appeared in #159. * This is the final appearance of the Elf Bandit, who first appeared in #164. External Links * 170}} View the comic * link|248468}} View the discussion thread Category:Uses cure wounds Category:Uses Cure Critical Wounds Category:Bandits of Wooden Forest